Durarara! My Style!
by ArronCasper01
Summary: Durarara rewritten with two new characters that will make people ether scared or laugh! Is Shizuo afraid of someone! Mikado having a back bone and can fight! Izaya not knowing something! Kida can break the 4th wall! Wait no, that's predictable! Welcome to my style of Durarara! Rated T for many people's (mostly Arron and Shizuo) dirty mouths , some blood, and violence!
1. Enter the Cousins! And Kida

**Hello everybody!~ ArronCasper01 here on my first story on fanfiction! **

**Izaya: "So AC-chan~" AC: "Shut it. You just want more information on me and the story! Isn't that right Izzy~"**

**Izaya: *Pouts and goes sit in a corner sulking* AC: *Insanely laughing*"HAHAHAHA!"**

**Emily: *Sweat-drop*"****You to are too much like each other..."**

**AC: "Yup! Just like how Shizzy is somehow related to a Gorilla!~"**

**Shizuo: *Tick mark appears* "Why you-" Emily: *Chop AC in the back of the head* "No Picking on Shizuo-kun!" AC: *Holds the back of his head* "Well why don't you and your boyfriend do the disclaimer already!"**

** Shizuo and Emily: *Blushing and gaping***

**Izaya: "I'll do it!~ ArronCasper01 doesn't own me, Shizuo, and Durarara, just the story, plot, and ocs!"**

**AC: "Oh! Mikado appearance will change and his personality will slightly change as well! Though he was raised by my oc that's based off me!"**

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter the Cousins! And Kida...

Normal POV

Night time, Ikebukuro station

Two people could be seen waiting by a pole in the train station, the younger one stood around wondering about they're new life in Ikebukuro and the older boy leaned against the pole his left foot tapping the ground in irritate way with arms crossed, just looking plain annoyed if the twitching of the right eyebrow was anything to go by. These two are cousin who had just moved here courtesy of two childhood friends. The older cousin's chocolate-brown hair was done in a high pony tail, his sapphire eyes sparked with annoyance, black choker on with a blue sapphire attached to it, black fingerless gloves, a unzipped dark sapphire sleeveless jacket, a tight low neckline long sleeves black shirt, almost black blue jeans, and black steel toed combat boots. The younger cousin's raven black hair was done in a low short ponytail, his blackish-blue eyes light up with curiosity, a white jacket zipped up all the way, dark green cargo pants, and white steel-toed combat boots. Though they look unarmed if look closer you could see the slight shimmer of two gun on the older's waist and the bulge of trowing knifes in the youngest's jacket and boots. "Shit! Why the hell aren't he here yet!" the oldest who should be around 20 or 21 yelled. Scaring quite a few people from the out bust making them think of a certain super strong man in bartender clothes.

"Calm down Arron, I'm sure they had a good reason for being late." the younger one that we don't know the name of said to calm the older man down.

"Sorry Mikado, it's just so fucking annoying when people don't show up on time!" Arron replied.

"Mikado-kun, Arron-san!" someone called for the two males.

"Kida-kun?""Masa-chan, What the fuck happen to you?" the boy and man answer at the same time.

" Whaa! Don't be so mean Arron-san, and you mouth is even dirtier now, isn't it? Any way! Mikado-kun there is three choices, 1. Masaomi Kida, 2. Masaomi Kida, 3. Masaomi Kida!" the boy declared in a singsong voice.

"Kida-kun, you do know that was-" Mikado tried to say but was interrupted by Arron.

"No Mikado, let me deal with it. _**Masaomi Kida that was**_ _**THE. LAMEST. JOKE. I. EVER. FUCKING. HEARD.**** period.**_" Arron deadpanned.

"Whaa! Your so mean Arron-san, Not even author likes me, just look at the title!" Kida fake cried.

"What author? What title?" Mikado asked confused.

"Your breaking the 4th wall, Masa-chan. What about that tour you where talking about, or did you fucking forget?" Arron said with no emotion in his voice but the smirk and amusement in his eyes give away what he's feeling.

"Oh no! I almost forgot that! Well there are a bunch of people you should stay away from..." 'Masa-chan' rambled off.

'_This new life is going to be long with him around._' Mikado thought.

'_I need to ether kill him, rip out his vocal cords, or slap him to get him to shut up. I'll just slap him._' Arron sadistically thought.

That night all Ikebukuro, even Izaya, heard the painful sound of flesh hitting flesh.

* * *

**Well done with the first chapter! I know it short but I'm doing my best! So please comment!**

**And any flamer will have Izzy and Shizzy after them!**

**Also they will appear next chapter with Arron asking a very weird question to Shizzy and Izzy, along with the blood and violence!**

**Bye Bye and review!**


	2. Meet your teacher, Casper-san

AC: Hello and I so so so so sorry! First reason why I haven't updated is that your stories everywhere are amazing! They distract me from the fact that I a writing to! Second my school and My family have been busy as well! Anyway 2 thing to explain, one is that the reason Arron acted like that in the last is because he was on the train for who knows how long, also train rides mean that if your standing you could be groped! Arron, Disclaimer!

Arron: The copy don't own Durarara! Only the plot, Emily,... and me.

* * *

At the School ceremony

Mikado's POV

"Blah blah blah rules blah. Blah blah blah drugs, blah thrown out blah. Blah..." The pig man ranted... Ugh! This is going on for hours that my back is sore! Arron-nii already explained this to me, since he is probably my teacher for Art class! Ha! that reminds me of when Arron-nii told Kida-kun about him being a teacher at our school!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH$BBBBBBAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"OOOOWWW! Arron-san why did you flick me!" Kida-kun whined... again.

"Shut it Masa-chan, you were ranting and I am annoyed by the train. My legs are sore from standing and I was groped! Shut the hell up for Ben's sake!" Arron-nii stat- Wait a second! I knew something was up when he blushed on the train!

"Ben? Don't you mean-" Kida-kun started 'holy $%*&amp; I got to stop him!' I slammed my hand on on his mouth. Hard. Everyone turned to the loud sound.** (AC: you all thought the flesh hitting flesh was Arron didn't you! We don't always act on thoughts, don't we?)**

"Kida-kun, Don't you dare even end that sentence, **_I WILL KILL YOU_**" My words were only heard by him, thank Kami. I was dramatized enough already.

"I should probably mention this Masa-chan, but I'll be a teacher at your school for now on," Arron-nii told Kida kun I knew this already.

"Mffff,mffhhhh! Mffffffhhhmffmmmm!" was all I got from Kida-kun's still covered mouth.

"What, Oh sorry Kida-ku-ohff!" what the?!-

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH$BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Ha! That was funny! Hmmm... Now check up on Kida-kun, smiled and wink so hes okay. Huh! my eyes narrowed at one of the teachers, what was he looking at? I followed his gaze to one of the female students, though I could admire the body, why would a teacher be a pedo! he is ogling one of his students! Body or not it's just plain lust! What is with these people!

* * *

During Homeroom

Arron's POV

Dressed in a lose black suit with a brown under shirt, a tight sapphire tie, and sleek black boots, other wise known as my school uniform. Loud chatter vibrated from my new classroom. This is going to be a long year. I know it. I don't even have mikado or Masa-chan in Homeroom since I'm a 2nd year teacher. Ugh.. Let's get this over with. With a sigh, I opened and strode through the door stopping at my desk.

"Hello students, I am your teacher, Casper Arron, but you are only allowed to call me Casper-san. Any question before we do assigning seats and row call?"

A black hair with red? eyes and glasses raised her hand. And she's smirked. Yup, she's a trouble maker. Another sigh escaped my lips.

"Yes, Ms.?"

"Orihara Mairu, and why is your surname named after a american children cartoon ghost?" Okay, I'm annoyed now. That question is a bitch to me, and there goes my hope of not having to answer it.

"Well that question... It's because my parent were obsessed over ghosts, like the fentons from _Danny Phantom_ obsessed," absolute silence. "... none of you know what that is, do you?" This is going to be hard- wait didn't Masa-chan mention someone with Orihara as a last name? Oh well.. Any way time to start class!

* * *

AC: Hope you like it and the chapter after next is going to be the dreaded question for Shizzy... sorry! The next it the texts between Kanra(Izaya), Setton(Celty), Taro Tanaka(Mikado), and Buraun(Arron)

Also it going to be parody of scenes from Durarara! of what would happen with Arron there!

I don't mind the last name question but Arry doesn't!

Arron: Don't call me Arry, you copy!

AC: But its fun!*pouts and does puppy dog eyes*

Arron: Not gonna work.

AC: AWWW!


End file.
